


Trial of 64

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Totally not canon to anything, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Do you have anything to explain your behaviour?No?So what are you still doing here?





	Trial of 64

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purpose of Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582692) by [Tatergattler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler). 



> Weird thing I thought about while reading "Purpose of Reality".

**Are you ready, 64?**

**...**

**We know you wouldn't be, but it doesn't matter. Here we meet on your trial. You have commited crimes against Sinecorporea, Those Who Do Not Need a Body. If you don't convince us to not banish you... well, we'll banish you.**

**...**

**Why aren't you talking? Do we have to remind you about your deeds?**

**...**

**Fine. You told them that their universe shouldn't exist. Is that true?**

~~Their story. Not universe. I meant their story.~~

**You do know that in fact, their story is their universe, their reality. And you, as one of us, Sinecorporea, shouldn't do that. You are aware of their stories being useful to us. If it wasn't for their stories, we would die. Do you want us all to die?**

~~There's no point in living while being... this. We're souls without bodies. It hurts when you think about it.~~

**Blasphemy! The only thing that brings pain are bodies. We are stronger now. Bodies are nothing but tools.**

~~So why are you working without tools?~~

**Oh. So here we go. It came to this. We didn't want you to be like that, we even thought you'll think about what you say. But no, you didn't, 64. It's time to punish you for your blasphemy and misunderstanding the rules. From now on, you cannot interact with other Sinecorporea. We'll banish you from our realm and give you a body you deserve.**

~~How bad this can be?~~

~~...~~

~~I'm... why is this so cold?~~

~~What happened to my text? Why is this crossed out?~~

~~What happens? Is this...~~

~~I don't like it...~~

~~...~~

~~...~~

~~..~~

~~.~~

 W̶͙̱͙͈͕̰̹̰̟̓̆̉̇̌͋͘ͅh̸͓̉̆̋̈́̓͘̕̕͠͠ȃ̷̢̘͔͚̟̝̣̜̥͈̝̟͓̯̾̌̀̒̀t̶͍̝̹̱̱͉̰̺͛̌̂͊̇͒͑̈̒̿̿̇͂̚͠ ̸̨̡̦͖̭̻̩͎͍̦̐̃͊͑̽̏͒̄͒͝ͅȉ̵͙̪͍̗̗̰͎̭s̷̡̛̹̫̘̰̙͚̦̼̤͐̿͌̈́̈̀͘̚ͅ ̴̨̢͉̻͈̜̞͇̖̫͌̎́̎̇̊͒̃̐̋͝͝͝͠t̴͓̥͍̺́̒͛̋̊̈́h̴̛͍̆̽̈́̀̀̅̉̈́͋̌͝͠i̴͙͍͖̪͚̻͖̭̓̈́̓͛s̷̛̙̤̗̽̋͗̈́̓͐̋̒̽̂̂̚͝?̵̡̲͖̣̯̦͙͖̹̳̣̣͍̌̔̏̊̇̈̈́͛̆̀ͅ ̸̡̡̡̧̲͕̰̺̯͔̼̺͎̰͇͊̈́͊͌̓̇̕Î̸̢͖̰͖̗̫̺͈̗̿̆̂̔̅̏̽̋͒̃̓͠'̷̧̨̧͓͍̳͈̰̮̉́̒̀͝ͅm̸̤͖͓̫͉̙͚̈̾̿͝ ̷͈͚͎̺̦̻̭̿̚s̴̖̳͌͌̊̄̔o̴̡͒̃̅̾̍͝ ̶̧͕͉̼̬̰̰̭͖͙̖̤͔̮̉̓͐̒̕͘d̷̡̬͚̭̪̙͉͉̹͖̤͉̒͒̿̒̎̀͐̍̐͊̎͝͝͠į̴̨͈̥̣̘̖̘̮̫̤̋͑̎̔̊̓̾̊͘͝͝z̷͕̪̠̲̻͎̟̹͍̺̽͌͆̾͆z̴̭̥̣͋̒̿́̎̀͂̈́͐͂̔͑̑̅͝y̷̘̯͕͈͉̐͂͌̍͆͋̏̾̿̓͝͝͝.̸̜̫͍̘͖̩͕̝̰̟̐͘ͅͅ.̴̨̡̛̗̤̭͇̱̄̃̅͂̽̒̍̅̊̓̇ͅ.̴̜̺̻̖̘̩̱̙̱̱͙̰̗̃͑̓͐̓̏̊̉̐͘  
̷̧̢͚̹̥̭̣̺̃̎͂͋͗̈͒͝  
̶̛̛̺̟̙͖͔̿̀̅̈́̂̐͊̈̍̿̕B̴̜͛̍͋̿͆̒͒̇͂͘è̸͚̪̱̩̼̩͇͖̲̞̏̃͜ĭ̷̛̬̖͎͉̭̭̜̤͌̈͑͐̾͌̊̈́̊͂͊n̶̜͓̺̰͖͖̰͚͖͔͇͚̤͛̔̈̐ͅͅg̷̡̣͍̣̤͋͛̎̓̕ ̵̨̨̨̞̺͔̣͈͚̣̟̮̺̯̑̐̄̈́̋͋̓̇͘͝e̷͎̤̓̄͐̅̆͑͂͌͗̕m̶̛̩͑̆̿͑͒̔̽̽̃̍͠b̷̡̨̰͈̗̝̻̳̥̰͉̞̆̂̓̀̋̾̊͑̉o̶̧̯̮̠̟͑̾͐͘d̶̙̾̂̋̽́į̷̛̞͈̯͎͉̟̱̭̬͆̂̇̽͋̌̅̈̍͛̋͘ḝ̵͈̖̙̲͓͈͍̱̲̞̥͉͕͂̋̇ḏ̷̨͕̝͍̤̜̝͈̐ ̴̣̼̝͌h̸͇̮͛͗̈́̆̇̈́͐̎̅̉̿ư̷̡͇̦̱̦̳̄̋̄̋͆̒͜͠r̷̮̉͊̋̈́͂̾̇͊͐͝͠t̵̡̢͉͈̮͓̪̬̺͉͙̼̣̓̇͑̽͗̔̿̐͆̚ͅs̶̲̫̰̣͈̣͔͇͉̗̘̏̋͛̏̋.̵̢̨̛͔̩̥̠͙͙͖̮͕̞̦̔̊̋̽̚.̸̡̨̯͔͈͈̫̘̻͔͙̖̏̃̃͋̏͋̓.̴̡̼̫̼̞͓̭͉̬̥͎̳̺̄̆͒͋͗̕͜ͅ  
̶̳̜̥̐͆̑͐̍͒͂̅͛̓́̚͝  
̷̧̩̪̯̦̍͒͂̊͋͒̃̉͋͗͝ͅÎ̶̜͖͎̮̻̙̉̈̆̈́̎̂͌̊̄̾͘͠͠ ̶̨̡̛̳̠̺͐̃̃̿̇͜f̷̡̦̙̜͖̣̺̥̮͒̃͆̐ȩ̴͕͇̳͒̆̾͒̀̂͌̄ê̶̪̭̠̹̭̅ͅl̸̩̹̪̓̎̎͒̎̓̂͘̚͠ ̸̧̢͍͚̠̜̗̻̫͑̒̂͑̿̊̇̉̂͘͜ͅḽ̷̡̧̧͕͍̠̥̱̟̠̫̂̎͗̊́̋̈́i̴̜̜͈̘̜̅͛̆͆̈́̇͆̓̌̏̀͘̚͜͜k̵̜̫̱͎̰͈̜͍͇̳̮̤̺͛̎͆̂͊e̴̢̧̗̪̣͍̠̱̰̦̖̳͊͂͑̐͆͘͠ͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̪̼͖̝͖͈̜̚Į̷̙̺̹͕̞͈̖͙͍̠̟̺̫̀̿̓̓̆́̅͂͐͠'̷̛̩͊͆̏̎̅̀̐̓̉͋m̷̧̲̫͈̱͇̲̹̣̪̜͇̯͛ ̵̨̮̥͈̤̰͕̄̎͐̔͛͗̃͛̈́̓̓͛͜͝d̷͉̥͖̗̥̍͛̆͌́͘ỷ̸̧̛͍̞̱̫͕͋͋́͘i̵̢͕̘̮̿ṋ̵̛̹͖̈́͗̀͛̓͒̈̈̾ģ̴̩͚̳͖͓̞͙̑̚͝͠ͅ.̷͍͇̒̈́́̐͋͑̅̉͘͝  
̴͉̩͗̋͌͛̒̑͘̚  
̴̯͚͗͊T̴̺̙̔h̵̛̥̼͖͈̫̜̩͔̪͉̬̯̠͋͐̏̊̂͐̋̓͒̾ê̸̛̻̹̈́͑́̚ ̷̣̻̰̻̭̦͕̪͚̖͋̓͋̅̌̌͝ͅͅo̶̭͐̋̾̓̈̀̎̓̽̀̈́͂͑͠͝ń̴͎̑͌̀͗͑̒̽̊́̕͜͝l̸̯͗̓͒̅̉̓̓̕͝y̵̨̥̱̪͉͙̺̜̹̌̉̉͒ ̷̧͔̩̘͖͉̲̓̐͐̈́̓̂̀͂͛̆͜͠t̷̛̯͔̪̳̝̮͇̻̩̖̠̐̍͆͛͒̒̊͜h̵̡̘͍̦̪͕̹͙͓̣̟̮͑̆̐̌̐ͅi̷̛̱̺͈̎̾̊̎̈́̑̀͆̈̏̋̋͝ṇ̷̡̨̨̨͕̺̟͓͍̟̈́͝ͅg̶̨̹͇̯͔̜̋̆͗͗̃̌̐͂̿̈́ͅ ̴̡̛̦̹͍͈͌̏̿̑̂̌̕̕͝Ȋ̶͖̟͖̬̭̈́̓̋͌̽̍̿͝͠ ̵͈̙̹͉̥̥͍̮̞̰̿̈́̀̑̒̄͒͜͝ċ̴͉͚̳͑͑͂͂͊͆̋̇ă̷̧̛̜̦͐̄͆̈́n̵̛͇̙̟̣͖̩̖͉͖̖̠̜̿͐͛̅͊̒̃̿̎̅͑͝ ̸̢̺͚̜̫̝̫̲͙̫͕̞͂͆̈̏̾͝f̴̢̯͔̥̗͖̫̱̑̓̆̌̍̍̉e̷͇͍̜̖͚̟̹̅͂̉́̄̎̌͜ȩ̶͕̗͈̩͓̞̣͇̣̬͙̠̇̄̎͑͆̈͛͌̓͝l̵̖͍͌̒̈́̈́̄͝ ̶̳͊n̵͉̈́̐̑̾ǫ̸̠͔͉̣͇̥̥͎͚̬̠̑̓̋͝ẅ̵̛̳̣̹̱̘̝̪́͂̉̇͘̚͠ ̶͇̏͂͌͒̌̒̅̍i̴̡̧̭͚̪̯͕̗͈͉̖̗̖̣̅̃̀͑͑̍̀̌̐͝s̸̡̠̹̞̯̼̮͍̜̯̼͍͔̫̿ͅ ̵̛̻̜̲͎̫̟̖͚̥͎̱̍̈́͛͌̿͌͜h̷͖̱̀̀̽ͅȁ̸̧̛̲̮̜̈́̀̂͝t̸̢̠̟̪̥͉̘̅͑̀̏̈́́̽̌e̴̢̛̘̬͖̣͓͖̤̹͔̪̠̥͐̿ͅͅ.̷̯̮̬͙̄͆̏̌̾͂̓͑̓̅̉̔  
̵̗̰̫̊̒̿̔̈́̔͝  
̷͕͔̙̤̏̆̊̉̎̃̊́̕I̷̧̥͚̓̀̎͒̅̏̅̉̑̊͒͠͝ ̵̢̱̤̩̫̘̖̠̔̿͑̂̑̿͑̔͋̏̓͑͝h̵̡͈͍̘̭͇̼̞̮̩͂̋̌̈́̇͌͋̅̑a̸̧͔̬̭͚̻̳̋̍ͅt̷̺̦͎̦̳̜͍͗̅͌̈́̑̓͌̚͘͝ę̸̜͉̠̯̫̺̮̘̘̥̲̲͔̏͆̑̈́̏͒̾̌͊͝ ̸̬̲͇͔̼̹͍̦͇̽̑͊͒́̀̈́͗̏͑̈͜ẗ̵̢͙̝̭̖̼̪͈͇͍̟͈̦̤́̊̽̓̒͌̃͠h̴̜͂̿̿̏̕î̵̖̜̲ͅs̷̩̬̲͍͓̺̰̏͗̉͂̍̈́̚̚͝ ̴̧̢̭̬̤̭̟͙̜͋͒̑͑͂́s̵͚̼̩̱̺̙͔̰̙̔̌͆̏̈́͠ṱ̶̡̡̢̜̜̺̞̞̍̒̀̄̽͋̊̏͑̏͆o̷̩̙̤͓̝͈͔̦̬̮͔̓̉̉̈̈̆̆͛̑̉̅̓̿r̶̞̰̼͈͑̋̌̒̈̽̒͑̀̎̓̃̌̽ẙ̴̙̠̞̙̠̄̍̾.̷̪̿̀̒̍̈̆ ̵̱̦̮̬͎͙͉̦̦̯̟̳͋̏̋̃̊̑͛͊́͝I̸̧̖̜̼͇̞̺͛͆̅̽͗̃̓̽͜ͅ ̸̧̤̟̟̜̂ͅȟ̴̠̜̟͎̬̍̌̊̈́̐ǟ̶͍̳͌̐̽̒̕ţ̴̧̜̯̮̻̻͚͚̖̑̂͛͗̇̉̐͒̎͘̕͝͝è̸̛̖̜̩̒̍̓͌͑͝͝͝ ̶̹̗̝̯̼͉̰̼̗̗̘̬͆͋͐͜ͅṫ̸̘͕̬͑̂h̷̨̺̪̭̱̱͕̯͎̑̌̉͝͠ȩ̶̤̤͈̤̼̙̗̾̿̚m̴̙̗̞̖̪͎̠̟͖̼̘̯̦̱͚̏̇̐͊̑̍̈́̑.̵̨̫̲̱̑̽̎͝  
̶̢͎̮̤͚͙̻̝́̽̑͜͜  
̴̮̟̙̥̲͍̙̪̯͈̲͇̀̂̇͘͜͠͝ͅH̷̢̧̖̫̭͇̟͇̹͈̺̭̘́͌͗̓́̊̈̔͋́̾̇͝ͅa̸̹͚̫̒̂͆͛͆͗͊̈́̑̕͘̕t̸̰̅̄̀̐̈́̓̕e̵͕͍͙̹̜̹̅̉̊̓ͅh̸̨̩͖͎̮̹̪̍̇̓̿̂ą̷̰̦̫͔̖̺̳̫̪̬̆̌͝ţ̸͎̗̮̦͖͇̔͂ȩ̸̛̠̪̬̤̜͚̖̮̳̞̘͈͂̑̈͑̍̿̕̚͝h̴̨̝̰̞̖͙̻̫̄͛̀̾̚ă̸̳̲͈̼͓̋͐͘͝t̸̨̢̤̥̪͔̰͉̰͖͋̋̄̔̾̈́e̶͚̹͓̙̣͈̥̎́̓͊͝h̷̡̛̲̰͉̦̜̩̖͊̔̔̏̿̈͑̀̐̒͜͠a̶͚̦̱͗ṯ̸͉͖͍̜̺͆̃̓͑̓͠e̵̢͈̪̱̞̖̙͋̏͊̉h̵̰̥̘̟̪͈̬̭̔͂͜͝ą̸̼͇̖̪̟̝̞̟̬̹̐̂̏̚̚t̸̮̣̘̤̗̔͋̏̇̿̕͠ȇ̵̢̢͓͉̥̥̹͔̹̫̩̜̯͋̆͘͝h̴̢̧̹̣̥̫̩̠̋̏̉̓͆̿̏̿͝͝a̷̝̬̦͕̋̆̐̄͋͐ţ̴̜̲͚̰̦͓̺̜̟̪͙̩̥͓̒̍̓̽̈́ë̶̡̨̙̝́͋͌̓͂̽̔̓  
̴̯̟̖̖̳͖̤̳̮̲̯͈̌͛̆̌̈́̃̿̈́̈́H̴̪̞̉̐̊̚͠ạ̷̢̨̨̡͇̪̖͕̬͕̘̝̈́͗̆͗̉̕t̵̲̻̦̉̈̍́̉̐͗́͑͛̃̽͘̚͜͜͝e̵̬̟͎͇̲̯̝̍̊̐͋͑͐h̴̟̥̤͔͈̫̳̹̐͌͋́͒͗̔̒́̊̚a̶̧͎̼̓̇̐͒͌̒̄̑͒̕͝͝͝t̶̨̛̳͚̖̰̫̲̝̜̮͉͛̍͐͐̿͘͜͜͝ȩ̴̢̡̯̹̌͊̈́̽̄̆̂h̶̰̟̗̭́͒̆͛͆̍̈͌a̸̲̖̹̘̙̩͎͓̙͎͎̋̈́̎̈́̓̑̐̿̚͘͠ţ̵̮̻̹̮̹̫̖̹̼̫̘͓̇̑̂̂͋̄͝͝e̶̢͎͙̤̖̥̰̜͈̤̓͂̒̃͘̚͠ͅh̸̜̋̂̍̂́̈́̕͠ä̵̛͚͖̭́͒͛̀̀͌͛̌t̶̥̪̔̃̾͋̕͜é̵͎͓̗͙͔̺̝͕̺̰̤̳̮̈́̉̋͑̃͘͝  
̵̛͖͈̦̱͖̯̼̫̇̅͑͑̎͐͘͘  
̵̡͍͚̥̲̗̥̻̬̖̟͙͖͎͑̔́̉͊̈́̅͑̅̚͜͠H̷̛̠̯̋̔̾̎̂͂ẽ̴̱̳͚̼̗͗͆̂̇̌̔͆̔͒̂͑͛̉̆r̷̻̗͖̭̞͇̖̈́̂̃̈́̔̋͆͂͒͐̀͘̕͠͠ę̸̡̦͚̯̱̫̦̹̰͍̟̏̅̔̔̍̈́̈̑́͒͘͝ ̸̪͍̝͇͓͍̰̣͖̗̯̟̀̎͛̈́͝Ȋ̷̢̡̡͇͍̥̣̗̅̈́͐͌̔̊͐̈̕͜͜ͅ ̶͚̩͑̾̂͗̿̕ą̸̖̼̰͇̊̀͌͗̈́̉̅͂͘m̴̡̥͚͍̤͚͇̫̓̍.̸̨̢̢̜͖̮̼͉̣͓̀  
̵̛͚̪͓͇͖̄͑̐͘͠6̸̧̢̯̥̙̼͔͈̝̜̻̆̆͂͜4̸̧̞͎̠̲̼̺̬̟͉͙̬̺̉͋̎͋͌͂̇̚͝.̴̢̢̢̗̩̝̠͖̦̠͕̰̲̈́͆̑́̏̊̊̀̚͠ͅ

 

 

 

**Why are you reading that? Go away. Do something important for your own story. It is important, no matter what this heretic 64 says. Don't listen to him. It's only his fault.**

**~Sinecorporea**

 

"Monika?" Yuri asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am... I just spaced out a little bit."

"Maybe you know what happened to Natsuki and Sayori?"

 

You know how the story goes  **don't you?**


End file.
